


Rojo Fuego [Fic War]

by Mirai_Sama



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fic War, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Janna lo ayuda a lidiar con la depresión, M/M, Marco es maníaco depresivo, Punk/rock Marco, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tom es una ternura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Esta historia va a ser contada en dos géneros(?) y AU diferentes, por mi adorada Anto y su servidora.Drama/Angst/Music AU(Mirai-Sama)Marco es el bajista de una banda de punk/rock, que se refugia en noches de música y alcohol para huir de lo que vivió en Mewni, su mejor (y única amiga) Janna se encarga de tratar de animarlo y de cuidar que no se pase demasiado. Todo va relativamente bien hasta que alguien decide aparecer entre fuego y humo.Romance/College AU (Anto)Tom Lucitor es enviado a la tierra a estudiar cuando se reencuentra con el amor de su vida y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo en sus brazos.





	1. Quémame en tu infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco y Janna tienen un toque en el bar de siempre, y todo transcurre como siempre... Más o menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer Capítulo, espero les guste.
> 
> Es Puro Drama y angustia, pero no se preocupen, pronto vendrá Anto a darles algo de ternura y romance meloso(?).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>   
>  __  
>  **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Daron Nefcy. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**  
> 

# ROJO FUEGO

## Capítulo 1 _Quémame en tu infierno_

_“La ilusión de hace años_  
_Le dejo solo y triste el corazón_  
_Perdió la esperanza de_  
_Vivir una ilusión._

_De la vida sintió el fracaso_  
_Ya no sabe por qué lucho_  
_Se refugia en noches de alcohol_  
_Solo intenta ser mejor”_  


-Cuando tus sueños te hagan llorar, Saratoga.

Marco estaba tras bambalinas, afinando su bajo con expresión ausente. Janna lo miró, descifrando de una vez la mirada de su mejor amigo. La vocalista pasó de un salto sobre la batería y se dejó caer al lado del bajista, recostándose un poco en su espalda; se habían vuelto muy unidos desde que el latino volvió a la tierra luego del accidente en Mewni, del cual se negaba a hablar. 

—Tierra a Marco—Llamó Janna, sacudiendo un poco el hombro de su amigo, el cual frunció levemente el entrecejo y fue recorrido por un escalofrío casi imperceptible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?— La pregunta salió casi automáticamente de sus labios, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su compañera, la cual le palmeó la espalda antes de acercarle una botella de tequila.

—Unos cuantos minutos—Respondió la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros mientras cogía su bolsa de maquillaje y se acercaba al moreno.

—Lo siento—Musitó por lo bajo, tomando un largo sorbo antes de cerrar los ojos para que la pelinegra procediera a hacer su magia; Nadie podía saber que él, Marco Díaz, el chico seguridad, andaba en bares de mala muerte tocando punk y rock y emborrachándose hasta la inconsciencia. 

—No te disculpes, _Hollow_ —Replicó ella, sonriendo de lado, al tiempo que terminaba con el maquillaje del bajista y procedía a quitar el tinte temporal café que cubría el negro y rojo del cabello de su amigo. Janna admiró su obra y le tocó el hombro para que supiera que ya había terminado:— Aun no entiendo por qué escondes esto—Dijo, señalándolo con su chaqueta de cuero, su pantalón rasgado y sus botas de combate:— Si este es quién eres realmente—.

—Jan… Sabes que no puedo hacer eso—Dijo, abriendo los ojos y comprobando que la joven ya había ido a abrirles a sus compañeros de banda; unos gemelos de cabello negro teñido (igual que él) que se hacían llamar Phobos y Deimos. Su relación con ellos no iba más allá de algunas palabras corteses, corregir alguna cosa en los ensayos y ocasionales cumplidos después de un toque. Marco no quería entablar amistad con nadie y ellos lo entendían y respetaban. 

—Hola, _Hollow_ , _Straga_ —dijeron los gemelos al unísono, con esa voz monótona y fría que provocaba escalofríos. Marco ya se había acostumbrado a su numerito, así que simplemente les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras que Janna los había abrazado efusivamente, probablemente para ocultar algún susurro relacionado con cosas macabras y/o ilegales.

— _Phobos, Deimos_ —Saludó, al tiempo que volvía su atención a su bajo, afinándolo una última vez. Mientras los gemelos se ponían sus chaquetas de cuero y pantalones llenos de taches, Janna daba los últimos toques a su falda rasgada y su labial violeta. 

—¿Listos para entrar en escena?—Preguntó Janna al cabo de un rato, en su mano estaba su celular, probablemente con el número del telonero para avisarle que podía abrir el telón y presentarlos al público.

—Morimos listos—respondieron Marco y los gemelos al tiempo, Janna sonrió de lado y dio la señal. Marco y Phobos se acomodaron al lado de ella, dándole la espalda al telón. Deimos ya había cogido las baquetas y esperaba ansioso a que Janna comenzara la canción para saber qué tenía que tocar.

— _Y yo te veré, en el frío infierno, una vez más_ — La voz de Janna hendió el silencio, el humo artificial llenaba el escenario, la última nota se alargó, se escucharon los gritos emocionados del público y los tres chicos comenzaron a tocar. A Marco le gustaba cuando Janna cantaba esa canción, más que todo porque siempre él la había escrito hacía mucho y ella siempre la cantaba cuando él estaba bajo de ánimo.

— _La espada que tu sangre probó es la misma con la que me rompiste el corazón_ —Las notas fluían y los dedos de Marco se deslizaban por las cuerdas del bajo con habilidad, el público enloquecía, Phobos hacía llorar la guitarra, Deimos aceleraba el ritmo y Janna cantaba como si de verdad sintiera la canción. Marco odiaba cuando Janna hacía eso, porque le recordaba cuando él la había escrito, poco después del accidente en Mewni.

— _Parado frente al caos, recuerdo cómo en tus ojos me perdí_ —Marco sentía esa opresión en el pecho que siempre acompañaba los recuerdos de Mewni, en especial los de sus últimos días allí. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que encantaba a las fans, pero era tan falsa como la que ponía cada vez que iba a visitar a sus padres. Marco sabía que no iba a llorar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no le quedaban lágrimas para ello.

— _Cómo me dejé envolver por tu fuego, sin creer que me podías dañar_ —Janna cantaba con sentimiento, más que todo porque aún recordaba aquella noche cuando Marco había regresado de Mewni, su ropa hecha jirones, su piel llena de herida y sus ojos vacíos, casi como si le hubieses chupado el alma. Marco había llegado a su casa, poco antes de la graduación, diciendo que no tenía a dónde ir, que no creía que pudiera confiar en más, que ella era la única que podía ayudarlo. En su mano la varita de Star y una página de un libro antiguo escrita con una primorosa caligrafía. Janna no había preguntado; le habían dado la posibilidad de usar la varita de Star y ella la había aprovechado. 

— _Pero me dejaste caer, me quemaste las alas y me pediste olvidar_ —Janna miró de reojo a Marco, no, a Hollow, quién tocaba el bajo como si hubiese nacido con uno y le sonreía coqueto a sus fans. Su corazón se encogía al pensar que tal vez debió cuestionar a la rubia cuando la había visto por última vez, hacía ya varios años. Pero en ese momento no creyó que fuese importante, y no fue sino hasta unos meses después, cuando encontró a Marco en ese mismo bar, ahogándose en alcohol que entendió que las cosas habían salido mal. Y esa canción era la prueba de ello.

— _Y yo te veré, en el frío inferno, una vez más_ —Marco mecía la cabeza al ritmo que Deimos marcaba con la batería:— _Te devolveré la puñalada y te haré pagar mis lágrimas_ —Janna se paseaba por el escenario, ora acariciando a Marco o a Phobos, ora haciendo movimientos seductores hacia el público:— _Y a los ojos te diré “Quémame en tu infierno” una vez más_ —.

. . . .

Volver al apartamento a esa hora de la madrugada con el bajo en la espalda era de por si una hazaña, pero hacerlo medio borrachos, en la moto de Marco y esquivando a la policía era casi digno de una Eda; Marco no recordaba bien como habían subido las escaleras ni cuál de los dos había abierto la puerta. Tampoco recordaba haberse quitado los accesorios ni la chaqueta para acostarse, mucho menos haber llegado hasta su cama. Frunciendo el entrecejo y emitiendo un suave quejido por el dolor de cabeza, hizo la nota mental de agradecerle a Janna en cuanto la resaca remitiera. 

Tomó un par de alka-seltzer de su mesita y los echó al vaso de agua que siempre dejaba antes de irse a tocar al club. Mientras las pastillas se deshacían en su espumosa efervescencia Marco sólo podía agradecer a Janna y sus cortinas negras que bloqueaban la luz, y a quién fuera que hubiera tenido la idea de dejar libres los fines de semana. Marco tomó la “medicina” con lentitud, tratando de ver qué tanto recordaba de la noche anterior, y de ser posible de su vida. 

Para su mala suerte, recordaba bastante; Recordaba que después de varias canciones finalmente habían bajado del escenario y un chico guapo se le había acercado y le había comprado uno o tres tragos. Probablemente era su primera vez en el bar y J, el chico de la barra, lo había animado a hablarle, porque la mayoría de los clientes habituales sabían que Marco nunca aceptaba más que unos tragos. Marco frunció el entrecejo y se revisó el brazo, dónde se notaba el moretón de cuando el chico lo había jalado para llevárselo a otro lugar más “privado” y él se había soltado a la fuerza y había vuelto a la barra.

El resto de la noche había sido como la mayoría; mucho alcohol, muchos compañeros de baile, muchas personas insinuándosele. Marco se dejó caer en la cama y miró al techo de su habitación. Su mano fue instintivamente debajo de la almohada y sacó una pequeña navaja; bajó la manga izquierda y retiró la venda perenne, debajo muchas cicatrices adornaban su piel.  
—El chico de los tragos—musitó e hizo un corte:—la chica de las coletas—Otro corte:—el de los bóxers negro—otro corte:—La del vestido plateado—.

Marco siguió enumerando a todas las personas con las que había bailado y con las que había coqueteado, para cuando terminó su brazo exhibía al menos dieciséis cortes nuevos, que apenas sangraban. Sin embargo, la navaja se había detenido antes de hacer el último; Marco había abierto mucho los ojos y se había puesto pálido. Se levantó, temblando y dio un par de pasos rumbo al baño para vomitar, pero sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso, haciéndolo caer contra su escritorio. 

—¿Marco?—Los pasos apresurados de Janna seguidos de la puerta al abrirse y la luz al prenderse no obtuvieron reacción por parte del latino, quién se hallaba tirado en el piso, la cara pálida y una expresión de dolor absoluto. Janna se arrodilló al lado de su amigo, preocupada:—¿Marco? ¡Responde!— Janna lo sacudió un poco, sosteniéndolo de los hombros e incorporándolo un poco:—¡Marco!—.

—¿J-jann?—Marco finalmente la enfocó, su voz quebrada le rompió el corazón a la joven, quién, sin preguntar ni nada lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Aquí estoy, Marco…—Le susurró, acariciándole el cabello. Janna sintió como su hombro se humedecía a causa de las lágrimas de su compañero, quién ahora se aferraba con fuerza de ella.

—J-jann—musitó Marco entre llantos, sus manos aferradas a la blusa de la chica, como si temiera que ella fuera a desaparecer:—L-lo vi otra vez—.

Janna no sabía qué o quién era, pues Marco nunca había sido capaz de decirle realmente lo que veía, pero sabía que siempre que pasaba significaba al menos una semana de llanto y desesperación para su amigo. A veces a Janna le daban ganas de hacerlo entrar en razón a golpes y llevarlo a una clínica de reposo, pero ambas eran muy malas ideas, más que todo porque nadie en la Tierra (además de ella, claro) podía lidiar con las crisis del de ojos castaños. Si tan sólo él quisiera ayuda, además de la suya.

_A Suivre~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Muchísimas gracias por leer~_
> 
>  
> 
> _From the H-poo dimension,_  
>  __  
>  **Mirai**  
> 


	2. The One That got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom ha decidido asistir a la universidad en la Tierra. ¿Qué podrá encontrar ahí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a este sea su nuevo capítulo de... hey, ¡esperen! Esta no es mi cuenta. Hola, yo soy Anto, o como mejor conocida seré durante esta historia... el fabuloso rival de su autor de confianza.  
> Espero les guste mucho esta historia y ahora vayan a leer esta cosa rara que sale de mi cabeza y por consecuente le digo _inspiración._
> 
> __  
>  **Disclaimer:**   
>    
>  __  
> **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Daron Nefcy. No ganamos con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes nos den.**  
> 

# Rojo Fuego

## Capítulo 2: The One that got away

¿Había sido aquello pura casualidad? ¿Destino o alguna clase de hechizo mágico hecho por alguna bruja de Mewni? ¿Qué al salir en una noche en busca de una aventura nocturna consiguiera un buen bar con buenas bebidas pero una banda liderada por la chica esa Janna? ¿Una canción que hablaba de algo que solo conocían dos personas? Thomas Lucitor no tenía idea y, recostado sobre la cama del lujoso hotel donde estaba alojado, piensa en aquello con sus ojos fijos en el techo.

¡¿Cómo Janna siquiera sabía eso?! Frunce el ceño porque no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo su historia trágica historia de amor pudo haber caído a las manos de Janna. ¡De seguro ella era la bruja!

“No me sorprendería.”Se levanta, tanteando en su bolsillo el celular que había comprado el día que llegó a esa dimensión y buscó entre los contactos a la endemoniada muchacha que hacía que el príncipe de los infiernos le temblaran las piernas.

No le contestó, ella no le contestó y Thomas quiere creer que es porque ella no reconoce el número. Genial, solo debía dejarle un mensaje y todo estaría perfecto... ¿cierto?  
Él no le va insistir, además de que él tiene más cosas que hacer como alistarse para la universidad a la cual había sido forzado a asistir por sus padres. Según ellos, algo de educación de la tierra no le vendría mal y podría ser una buena terapia para sus ataques de agresividad, tal vez una mejor terapia que un demoncismo... en ambos caso debe alistarse para ir a aquel lugar.

Mirándose frente al espejo solo puede pensar en aquel que había robado su corazón años atrás en Mewni, aquel que le había dado su amor y comprensión pero él tuvo que alejar por el compromiso a casarse en un futuro con Star al cual estuvo obligado a aceptar para unir ambos reinos. Marco Díaz, el chico seguridad de la tierra que realmente era la adrenalina que el pelirrojo necesitaba en su vida.

“Algún día.”Se repite como mantra, terminando de atar la corbata del traje que llevaba puesto.”Algún día le volveré a ver.”

Y vaya que no esperaba que ese día fuese hoy, cuando cruzó las puertas del instituto universitario y lo miró ahí junto a Janna en lo que asumía era la puerta de su salón.  
El corazón se le detiene así fuese por un segundo, la sonrisa creciendo en sus labios porque lo vuelve a ver y sigue tan hermoso como aquel tiempo atrás en el que estuvieron juntos. Ah, pero es que sus sentimientos hacia el joven latino aún no se habían desvanecido y solo podía quedárselo viendo cual ilusión en pleno desierto...

¿Eh? ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Ese era su salón! ¿Compartían clases? Hm, vaya casualidad. A Tom realmente le gusta la idea de que comparta clases junto con el chico, tal vez así él pueda volverlo a conquistar bajo este cuerpo humano que no debían conocer.

Le dedica una suave sonrisa al muchacho mientras pasa y se adentra al salón, con la mano en el pecho para tratar de calmar su corazón que latía como loco por robar un beso de los labios de Díaz. De volver a sentirlo cerca suyo, de volver a despertar cada mañana con el cálido cuerpo del chico a su lado. 

“Pero no somos extraños, somos amantes.”Suspira al dejarse caer en el asiento más cercano a la puerta para poder verlo entrar.”Y yo no soy inocente porque crucé la línea, perdí mi mente y lo perdí a él.”

\------------------------------------------

“¿Huh?”Alguien tocando su hombro lo despierta y se da cuenta de que acababa de quedarse dormido en plena clase de Italiano, o eso asumía porque su horario decía que esa era la clase que le tocaba el primer módulo.”¿Qué pasó?”

“Amigo, te dormiste durante tres clases enteras.”El joven albino de bonita sonrisa le explica antes de ofrecerle una botella de agua.”Pensábamos que estabas muerto. En fin, la profesora Valiant dice qué hay un trabajo grupal y estaba reclutando personas para mi equipo... por los momentos estamos Janna y Marco, aquellos chicos que están al final... y pues no te quería dejar sin grupo, pequeño distraído dormilón. ¿Entras?”

El castaño con reflejos rosados se voltea para ver a los mencionados que se conseguían recogiendo sus cosas mientras conversaban de algo inaudible para sus oídos y sonríe un poco.

Claro que entraría, así Tom podría idear y poner a prueba un plan de diez pasos para recuperar a Marco Diaz y luego conquistar al mundo junto con su hermoso amante. Tal vez una casa cerca de la playa donde pudieran ver el amanecer juntos y hacer el amor toda la noche entera... si, ese era un gran plan.

“Sería increíble.”Lucitor asiente, tomando su mochila del suelo y señalándole la salida para continuar la conversación afuera.”Déjame presentarme. Dave Perry.”

“Genial, mi nombre es Drake. Puedes anotarme en tu celular como Dragón... así es como me llama mi amor y la mitad de mi familia, y pues me acostumbré.”El muchacho le da la mano antes de detenerlo.”Oye, antes de irnos nos vamos a reunir con los otros dos chicos para elegir el tema y eso. ¿Te parece?”

Thomas se lo piensa un poco antes de darle un visto bueno porque no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer y así podría acercarse un poco más para poder conquistar al chico de sus sueños, al que le robaba los suspiros en la noche y sonrisas cuando recordaba aquel tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

“Conozco un lugar donde podríamos juntarnos los cuatro a almorzar si quieres, mi auto está allá afuera y nos ahorraríamos tiempo.”Lucitor sugiere, siente emoción de poder hablar cara a cara con Marco y las mariposas en el estómago no tardan en llegarle.

Al poco tiempo, están en su auto en camino hacia el restaurante que el pelirrojo conocía porque había ido un millón de veces con el castaño en citas; sus miradas se cruzas gracias al espejo retrovisor y Thomas no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la conexión. ¿Sabía él que ese castaño que iba por el nombre de su padre era en realidad el demonio que conoció tiempo atrás? ¿Recordaba las noches en las que compartieron caricias y besos bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba dentro de la habitación? ¿Los poemas y canciones que se dedicaban? ¿El sueño de ambos escaparse y estar juntos? ¿Acaso recuerda todo o simplemente lo dejó en el olvido?

_A Suivre~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Muchísimas gracias por leer~_
> 
> _Muchísimas gracias a Lobo_errante por el kudo~_


	3. Quiero destrozar la Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco hace catarsis por medio de una canción, y Janna conoce a alguien que podría ayudarla a cuidar de Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado tanto como a mí <3 ¿Cierto que Anto es la mejor? <3 <3
> 
> Pero bueno, luego de leerlo Inspiración decidió atropellarme con una tractomula, así que aquí les traigo 2626 palabras de puro drama. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>   
>  __  
>  **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Daron Nefcy. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**  
> 

# Rojo Fuego

## Capítulo 3: Quiero destrozar la Luna

_“Once upon a time, we used to burn candles_  
_We had a place to call a home_  
_The dream that we lived was better than divine_  
_Every day was like a gift, once upon a time_

_Remember when you swore_  
_Your love was never ending_  
_That you and I will never die_  
_Remember when you swore_  
_We had it all_  
_We'd never fall”_  
-Sail away, The Rasmus

 

Marco estaba muy seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco, que las alucinaciones habían vuelto, a pesar de que hacía tiempo había dejado las drogas. Pero no había otra manera de explicar la aparición del de pelo castaño con reflejos rosados; había entrado a su clase de italiano y estaba ahora en su grupo de trabajo. Pero todo eso debía ser una alucinación, no había de otra, ¿por qué otra razón se veía humano?

Tal vez el alcohol había terminado de quemar sus neuronas, si, eso debía ser. No había forma de que él estuviera ahí, en la tierra. ¿Cómo podría estar ahí? Él debía estar en Mewni, con Star y con… Una punzada de dolor agónico atravesó el corazón de Marco, obligándolo a recostarse contra la pared del garaje. Phobos, Deimos y Janna lo miraron apremiantes; la chica les había dicho a los gemelos que Marco sufría de una enfermedad del corazón, lo que le ayudaba a explicar sus desmayos y momentos como ese.

— _¡Hollow!_ — Janna se acercó a él, recibiéndole el bajo y ayudándolo a sentarse:—¿Estás bien?—.

—Sí, sólo tuve una punzada—Musitó Marco, esforzándose por respirar y cubriendo su cara con sus manos; sentía las marcas de luna arder en sus mejillas, lo que le indicaba que el hechizo estaba funcionando aún.

—Podemos seguir otro día si quieres, _Hollow_ —Comentó Phobos, antes de señalar las partituras esparcidas en la mesa:—Igual ya tenemos la nueva canción lista—.

—Sí, es mejor que descanses—Agregó Deimos, su rostro no exhibía signos de preocupación, pero su voz sí:—No queremos que nuestro bajista tenga que ser internado en el hospital—.

—No hace falta—La voz de Marco sonaba rasposa, por lo que tosió un poco para aclarar la garganta, y retiró sus manos de la cara apenas sintió que las lunas desaparecían:—Ya estoy bien—.

—Pues yo estoy cansada—Replicó Janna, mirándolo con fijeza:—Podríamos dejar aquí—.

—Al menos ensayemos la canción completa una vez—Marco se levantó y tomó su bajo, casi retando a Janna con la mirada. Phobos y Deimos se miraron algo íncomodos. Janna chasqueó la lengua y tomó el micrófono.

—Una vez, luego iremos a descansar—dijo, antes de tomar la partitura y empezar a cantar:— _Quiero destrozar la luna, ahogarla en cada una de las notas que toqué_ —.

Deimos comenzó a tocar la batería, dándole entrada a Phobos y a Marco, quienes retomaron el ritmo y lo aceleraron un poco. Janna contaba los compases con leves movimientos de la cabeza, siguiendo la batería.

— _Corro en círculos en el caos que dejaste atrás_ —La voz clara de Janna contrastaba con la fuerza de los instrumentos:— _Tratando de escapar de las noches sin ti_ —.

— _Mi mente es una ratonera, llena de huecos y mierda_ —Phobos bajó un poco la velocidad de la guitarra, para cederle protagonismo a los sonidos lentos del bajo y la candencia melancólica de la voz de Janna:— _De mi corazón no quedan sino pedazos chamuscados_.

Marco no podía quejarse; la interpretación de Janna era perfecta, como siempre. Su voz dándole vida a los quejidos y lamentos del corazón del castaño:— _No puedo sino culpar a la luna que me hechizó_ —Janna cantaba con todo lo que podía, pues esa era su forma de ayudar al castaño; era la única forma que conocía para aliviar el dolor de la maldición:— _Me hizo caer a tus pies, abrirme ante tí_ —.

Deimos procedió a darle entrada a Phobos para su solo de guitarra; desgarrador y sombrío como todas las notas que le sacaba al instrumento. Marco asintió satisfecho antes de que Janna retomara la canción:— _Y de eso no queda más que las cicatrices, el caos que dejó tu traición y mi orgullo._ —

Los ojos de Marco se empezaron a empañar: — _Bajo la luz sangrienta del embrujo lunar_ — Marco casi podía rememorar ese momento en el que había basado la canción, viéndolo vívido ante él gracias a la voz de la muchacha:— _No queda más que llorar y maldecir._ —.

El solo de batería de Deimos dio paso a la última estrofa, dónde la voz de Janna era acompañada sólo por el ritmo de ese instrumento:— _Corro en círculos en el caos que dejaste en mí, tratando de olvidar las noches junto a ti._ —.

Y el último estribillo, cantado acapella, sonó más desgarrador que el inicial:— _Quiero destrozar la luna y ahogarla en cada una, de las notas que lloré._ —.

. . .

Marco casi no fue capaz de llegar al apartamento; sus piernas sucumbieron a causa de una segunda punzada, pero Janna alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo. Con su mano libre abrió la puerta y llevó casi a rastras hasta el sofá, dónde ambos se desplomaron.

—¿Marco? ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Janna preocupada, aunque su confusión se desvaneció en cuanto vio las lunas crecientes refulgir en las mejillas del muchacho. Estaban negras, y de ellas surgían unas cuantas líneas color violeta oscuro, su piel ardía como si estuviese a punto de incinerarse. Janna se apresuró a buscar un paño y una vasija con agua, mientras Marco se revolvía por la fiebre.

—Jann…—Balbuceó Marco, entre abriendo los ojos:—Me duele…—Su voz sonaba torturada, y Janna se mordía el labio mientras repasaba la frente del otrora castaño con el paño de agua fría.

—Tranquilo, Marco—Decía con voz suave:—Aquí estoy para ti—.

—Jann…

—Dime, Marco

—¿Dónde está Star?—La pregunta descolocó a la pelinegra, pero explicaba por qué el ataque había sido más fuerte que en veces anteriores.

—Se fue, Marco—Respondió Janna, tratando de calmarlo:—Vino por su varita y se fue… Luego del accidente—.

—¿El accidente?—Marco parecía perdido, sus pupilas muy dilatadas recorrían la habitación como si no la conocieran. 

—En Mewni—Janna tomó su celular sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del latino.

—Debo irme de Mewni—Marco trató de levantarse fútilmente, pues sus brazos no eran capaces de sostener su peso.

—Shh, tranquilo Marco—Janna lo ayudó a recostarse otra vez:—Estás en la tierra, estás a salvo—.

Marco trató de decir algo, pero se dobló por culpa de una punzada de dolor y se desmayó, las lunas brillando al rojo vivo y la oscuridad creciendo por sus mejillas. Janna tragó saliva y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas del latino, casi frenéticamente. Tenía que estar por ahí, estaba segura de que lo habían guardado después de hacer el hechizo y… Sí, ahí estaba. 

Janna tomó la página con manos temblorosas y marcó el diminuto número que estaba escrito en una esquina. Rogaba porque contestaran, porque ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Tal vez no pudiera pedirle ayuda a Star, ni a los Señores Díaz, ni mucho menos al recién aparecido Tom, pero sabía que Marco no le recriminaría el llamarla a ella.

—¿Si diga?—La voz al otro lado de la línea provocó que lágrimas de alivio recorrieran las mejillas de Janna.

—¿R-reina Eclipsa?—Preguntó Janna con la voz quebrada:—¿La Reina de la Oscuridad?—.

—Sí, ella habla—Respondió la voz tranquilamente:—¿Pasa algo, dulzura?—.

—M-marco…—Janna no sabía cómo explicarlo; todo eso iba más allá de sus conocimientos sobre magia negra, voodoo y lo que había alcanzado a leer en el libro de hechizos de Star.

—¿Quieres que vaya?—Eclipsa sonaba dulce, Janna no entendía por qué Star había estado tan molesta cuando usaron el hechizo de ella. 

—Por favor, majestad—Pidió Janna, respirando profundo, sentándose al lado del latino, quién seguía inconsciente.

—Tal vez tarde un poco, Dulzura—agregó Eclipsa:—¿Podrías decirme cómo se ven los emblemas de Marco?—.

—¿Emblemas?—Janna miró a Marco sin entender, tratando de bajarle la fiebre con el agua fría.

—Las marcas en las mejillas, querida—Eclipsa hizo una larga pausa antes de preguntar:—¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?—.

—S-soy Janna, majestad—respondió la joven, sujetando el teléfono con el hombro, mientras seguía en su faena:—Las marcas de Marco queman… Están ardiendo literalmente… Y una cosa negra sale de ellas—.

—Muy bien, Janna—Eclipsa sonaba ahora pensativa:—¿Hay posibilidad de conseguir sanguijuelas?—.

—Tengo un tanque lleno—Respondió Janna, yendo hacia uno de sus tanques de mascotas y retirando los libros sobre muertos y una calavera de la tapa del tanque.

—Oh, eso es perfecto—Un sonido sordo sonó al otro lado de la línea antes de que Eclipsa dijera casi sin resuello:—Ponle un par al lado de las lunas, ellas lograrán absorber parte de la oscuridad—.

Janna no perdió tiempo y sacó las sanguijuelas del tanque, las puso en las mejillas del latino y vio con alivio como la oscuridad cedía lentamente, al tiempo que la fiebre bajaba. 

Janna suspiró aliviada:—Las sanguijuelas están sirviendo—Dijo emocionada, cogiendo uno de sus cuadernos y anotando su descubrimiento.  
—Por supuesto que funcionan, Janna—Respondió Eclipsa con una risita:—Son muy buenas para drenar magia—.

—¿Cualquier tipo de magia?—Janna anotaba ansiosa todo lo que Eclipsa decía.

—La mayoría, en especial la magia pura—Eclipsa lo hacía sonar sencillo, como un dato de cultura general:—Por cierto, Janna… ¿Cómo está el corazón de Marco?—.

—Déjame reviso—Dijo Janna, dejando su cuaderno de apuntes a un lado y abriendo la camisa de Marco. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando vio la mancha negra que se extendía por el pecho del latino:—Majestad…Creo que necesitaré más que un par de sanguijuelas—.

. . .

Cuando Marco despertó el dolor se había desvanecido casi del todo, pero el escozor de sus mejillas era casi insoportable. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de entender las siluetas que se formaban frente a él, tratando de comprender las voces que escuchaba; una era Janna, eso era seguro… La otra… Marco se levantó de un salto y sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas.

—¡Marco!—Janna se acercó a él preocupada, pero Marco la tranquilizó con un gesto. Caminó lo más derecho que pudo y se arrodilló frente a la otra mujer.

—Mi reina—Saludó con deferencia, Eclipsa sonrió de lado y le levantó el rostro con suavidad.

—Marco, mi escudero—Saludó ella con cariño:—Levántate, por favor—.

Marco se levantó solícito y tomó asiento junto a la mewniana. Janna se sentó al otro lado de Eclipsa, sin dejar de mirar a Marco con fijeza; esas seis horas salvándole de la oscuridad que lo carcomía habían sido aterradoras, aunque reveladoras.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, Mi Reina?—Preguntó el latino con una leve sonrisa, que para sorpresa de Janna, no era falsa. La tal Eclipsa se ponía más interesante conforme pasaban las horas.

—Tu encantadora amiga me convocó—Respondió Eclipsa, tomando un poco de té:—Estaba preocupada por ti—.

—¿Es por el hechizo?—Preguntó Marco frunciendo el entrecejo. La sonrisa de Eclipsa se borró, mientras ella asentía levemente.

—Recuerdas cómo revertirlo ¿cierto?—Eclipsa revolvió levemente su té.

—Eso no pasará, Mi Reina—Respondió Marco, haciendo una mueca. Janna miró a la mewniana con curiosidad.

—¿Hay forma de revertirlo?—Preguntó Janna ligeramente esperanzada, Eclipsa suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Marco no quiere, Janna querida—La reina de la Oscuridad se encogió de hombros:—Y finalmente es su decisión—.

—¡NO!—Janna se levantó molesta:—¡Marco! ¡No puedes dejar que _Eso_ consuma tu corazón y tu alma!—.

—La decisión está tomada, Janna—Replicó Marco, levantándose para sacar una botella de vodka.

—¿¡Vas a dejarte desaparecer sólo porque ese idiota te rompió el corazón!?—Janna detuvo a Marco antes de que alcanzara a tomar un sorbo del alcohol. Eclipsa los miraba con esa expresión tranquila tan suya.

—¡NO VOY A IR A SUS BRAZOS PIDIENDO PERDÓN!—gritó Marco, rapándole la botella y bebiendo la mitad de un trago. Janna retrocedió asustada, pues las marcas de Marco habían vuelto a aparecer, y eso sólo podía ser augurio de algo malo. Sorprendentemente las marcas se apagaron antes de que algo ocurriese.

—¿Pedirle perdón?—Janna miró a Marco y luego a Eclipsa, mientras ambos cruzaban miradas; el uno resentido y la otra relajada.

—Para deshacer la maldición Marco y la persona a la que la Luna Sangrienta ató su alma deben rectificar esa unión—Explicó Eclipsa, terminando su té:—Pero Marco y esa persona están en malos términos, principalmente por mi culpa—.

—¿Es por el… accidente?—A Janna casi se le escapan los detalles que la mayor amablemente le había contado horas atrás. Janna entendía que Marco estuviera destrozado luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero estaba segura de que Star cooperaría ¿no? Ella solía querer al latino… O al menos así era antes.

—Es lo que llevó al accidente—dijo Marco zanjando el asunto y mirando el parchecito negro con forma de luna sobre su corazón:—Es la razón por la cual ya no siento más que dolor y tristeza—.

—Tal vez no debí ayudarte con ese hechizo—Musitó Janna arrepentida, la furia de Marco se desvaneció, y entonces él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—No digas eso, Jann… Gracias a tu ayuda es que estoy vivo—dijo Marco, en tono dulce, causándole una leve sorpresa a la ex gobernante de Mewni, quien miraba con un poco de orgullo como Marco había sido capaz de volver a querer a alguien al menos un poco después del hechizo.

—Apenas vives—se quejó Janna, limpiándose las lágrimas con fastidio y golpeándole el hombro con suavidad.

—¿Qué clase de músico punketo sería si no tuviera un pie en la tumba?—Preguntó el muchacho medio en broma, antes de recibir otro puñetazo.

—Oh—interrumpió Eclipsa:—Janna me dijo que tienen una banda ¿les molestaría si me uno un tiempo? Quiero cambiar de aires—.

. . .

Phobos y Deimos miraban de reojo a la señora de cabello verde oscuro, que lucía muy bien en su traje de cuero negro, mientras afinaba su guitarra hecha de huesos. Janna les había explicado que ella era pariente de Marco y que había decidido unirse por un tiempo a la banda. A los gemelos no parecía importarles mucho, y ya habían hecho los arreglos para agregar otra guitarra a las canciones, así que no había mayor problema.

O eso pensó Janna.

Luego de una noche especialmente deprimente y melancólica, en la que los fans los animaban a gritos y coreaban las desgarradoras letras de las canciones, y en la que el dueño del bar les había dado barra libre la cual había sido aprovechada al cien por Marco, cierto castaño con reflejos rosados la confrontó:

—Janna—Saludó, mirándola no sin cierta molestia, más que todo por la canción nueva, que era una clara referencia a su rompimiento con Marco.

—Tom… Que curiosa coincidencia—dijo Janna sorprendida:—No sabía que frecuentaras este tipo de antros de suicidas—.

—No lo hago…—Respondió Tom a la defensiva.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?—Preguntó acariciándole la camisa medio en broma.

—Vengo buscando a Marco—Tom parecía muy serio con su petición.

—¿Marco? No lo he visto—Janna sabía que no podía dejar que nadie, en especial el demonio, supiera que Marco era el chico pelinegro que en ese momento tenía a una fan en sus piernas mientras lamía el alcohol de su escote:—¿Por qué estaría el chico seguridad aquí?—.

—Ya sé que no está aquí—Respondió Tom como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo que confundió un poco a Janna:—Pero cómo se ha negado a hablarme aún si estamos en el mismo grupo de trabajo, pensé en preguntarte por él—.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que sé algo de él?—Preguntó Janna encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Porque cantas sus… nuestras canciones—Respondió Tom, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.  
 

_A Suivre~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Muchísimas gracias por leer~_
> 
>  
> 
> _Desde la dimensión de la Magia,_  
>  __  
>  **Mirai**  
> 


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom está empecinado en recuperar a su Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a otra entrega de esta sea su guerra.  
> Yo soy Anto y aquí vengo para traerles su buena dosis de romance. Les aseguro que está bueno~  
> En fin, vayan a leer esta cosa rara que sale de mi cabeza y por consecuente yo le llamo _inspiración._
> 
> __  
>  **Disclaimer:**   
>    
>  __  
> **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Daron Nefcy. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**  
> 

# Rojo Fuego

## Capítulo 4 Stranger

La noche anterior había hablado con Janna en busca de alguna respuesta de la chica pero ella simplemente había evadido sus preguntas con la excusa de que tenía que irse; para la buena fortuna del demonio, hoy le vería en clase y podría buscar la manera de sacarle algo de información a la chica junto con sus planes para volver a conquistar a Díaz.

“Buenos días, Marco.”Saluda, tomando asiento al lado del latino y le dedica mirada fría a la pelinegra.”Janna.”

“Dave.”La chica habló en el mismo tono e inclusive buscando la manera de ignorarle al sacar el cuaderno de la clase que les tocaba esa mañana.

A Thomas no le importa que la chica quiera rebajarse a ese nivel de ignorarle, ya no quiere sacarle información o lo que sea. Tener a Marco cerca suyo fue como si tomara una gran bocanada de aire limpio, dejando salir toda las cosas malas que habían pasado antes y haciéndole espacio a nuevas memorias que pronto crearían.  
No supo cuándo fue que tomó la mano del chico hasta que sintió como este se la apretaba para zafarse del agarre, clavándole las uñas contra la palma y haciendo que el demonio se removiera en su asiento antes de alejar su mano.

Tal vez su plan sería más difícil de lo que creía. Mucho. Tal vez tendría que buscar a una especie de científico nuclear para que Marco Díaz se enamorase de él de nuevo en este bendito cuerpo humano.

Sus manos vuelven a viajar sin que él se diese cuenta y ahora la tenía sobre la rodilla del joven latino, retirándola cuando nota lo que acababa de hacer para evitar que el chico le pellizcase de nuevo. Tom sabe que su plan tiene una pequeña falla porque al estar junto al chico no podía contenerse y solo quería unir sus labios con los de él para sentir de nuevo la chispa.

A pesar de lo dicho antes, logra pasar por las tres siguientes clases sin otro problema alguno más que su patético cuerpo humano congelándose por el frío del aire acondicionado del salón. ¡Y es que estaba tiritando del frío! Sus dientes castañeteaban y por más que tratase de soplar aire caliente en sus manos no lograba calentarse.  
Ah, definitivamente que hermoso pero travieso es Cupido. ¿Quien diría que aquel movimiento era parte del bebé alado que pintaban las tarjetas de San Valentín? ¡Era magnífico! Marco traía una sudadera en ese instante y él tenía frío. Era una obra del destino; ehem, bueno, Marco Díaz siempre usaba sudaderas... pero era un leve empujón para que Thomas Lucitor se acercase más al latino de sonrisa bonita.

Esta vez decide no hacer contacto con él más que el visual y le pregunta con una expresión tranquila plasmada en su rostro si es que le puede prestar su sudadera porque no aguantaba el frío de la habitación; como por arte de magia, el chico no le ignoró y le dio la prenda con un encogimiento de hombros.

Thomas tiene que admitir que está satisfecho pero ahora no puede parar de inhalar el perfume de la prenda del chico y derretirse porque aunque no es el mismo perfume, se siente como si estuviera devuelta en casa junto con él...

Su tren de pensamiento se detiene cuando escucha al profesor gritarle algo a un alumno que no prestaba atención y deja de jugar con la prenda para trata de mantenerse enfocado en la clase que tenían en el pizarrón.

\------------------------------------------

“Estaba pensando en que podíamos hacer algo diferente para lo de italiano y escribir algún tipo de canción para presentarla juntos.”Esa tarde habían ido a casa del muchacho albino y justamente Drake estaba parado frente al televisor con una brillante sonrisa que transmitía calma en el ambiente.”O podríamos exponer sobre la gastronomía, de hecho... creo que eso me sería más cómodo. Pero de nuevo quiero saber si tienen ideas ustedes para que estemos todos en la misma página.”

A pesar de que el amable muchacho estuviese hablando con tanta pasión sobre lo mucho que quería impresionar a toda la clase con algo increíble y dar lo mejor de sí mismo... Tom sigue perdiéndose en el rostro de Marco y como este si prestaba atención (o eso creía) a lo que su compañero de clase estaba diciendo.

“Dave, ¿qué me dices?”Argent bebe de una botella de agua antes de hablarle al castaño, Lucitor puede notar la pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y burlona del muchacho albino como de qué entendía sus intenciones con Marco.”¿Tienes alguna idea?”

A este punto, Thomas Lucitor no sabe realmente de que rayos se trataba ese proyecto de italiano pero estaba consciente de que esto era lo único que lo estaba acercando a Marco así que debía mantenerse en la misma página que sus compañeros para que no lo botaran y quedase a la deriva en su misión.

“Creo que sería increíble si escribimos alguna canción.”Logra recordar algo de lo que había dicho el Argent y se encoge de hombros.”Me parece una fantástica idea, podríamos grabar un pequeño álbum junto con videos musicales y presentarle la idea al profesor.”

“¡Recordaste la parte audiovisual!”El chico se ve emocionado mientras anota las cosas en una libreta que tenía ahí cerca.”Oigan... ¿No tienen nada que hacer esta noche? Más tarde ofreceré una fiesta con mi novio y me encantaría que se unieran. Bueno si están libres y les interesa, tendremos alcohol y un excelente DJ...”

Lucitor jamás se negaría una fiesta, pero hoy se lo estaba debatiendo debido a que no estaba seguro si realmente se divertir porque los únicos que conocía de toda la universidad eran a estos tres; okay, planteemos un posible escenario para la velada de esa noche. Suponiendo que si va a la fiesta, Drake se quedaría con su novio o andaría con sus propios amigos mientras que Janna alejaría a Marco todo lo posible de él... bueno, si es que iban.

Ah, pero cuando los escucha confirmar que asistirían siente el corazón palpitarle de emoción a la vez que acepta la invitación a la fiesta. ¡Esto era más increíble que lo de esta mañana! Que se joda Janna, Tom Lucitor haría lo que fuese para hablarle a Marco Díaz en esa fiesta.

\------------------------------------------

De alguna manera, Thomas se sentía fuera de su zona de comfort en aquella fiesta; no les mentiré, el ambiente era realmente increíble junto con la comida y la música pero su plan impulsivo había fallado de maneras astrales porque la pelinegra se interponía cada vez que podía acercarse a Marco.

“¿Te gusta el muchacho?”Su compañero de clases parecía una sombra, el chico estaba literalmente en todos lados. Tom no lo culpa debido están en su casa y el albino era el anfitrión.”Me refiero a Marco... veo cómo lo miras y me acuerdo yo cuando conocí a mi chico especial. ¿Te digo algo? Me morí de nervios cuando me aceptó la cita pero míranos ahora, tres años y cada día es perfecto junto a él. Dave, anda. Toma tu oportunidad, acércate y tómale las manos... pídele un baile. Solo no dejes que se te vaya de las manos.”

Las palabras de su amigo no podían ser más convenientes en ese momento, posiblemente fueron el nuevo motor que le hizo ponerse en marcha hacia donde captó el cabello castaño de Díaz y le tomó de los hombros para luego voltearlo y que lo mirase al rostro.  
El demonio cree que su corazón late al ritmo de la canción de Bebe Rexha que llena la habitación de gente bailando sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tal vez era el delirio de un loco enamorado o simplemente un ataque cardiaco. Tom no sabe, pero lo que si sabe es que tener la mirada del amor de su vida conectada con la suya es el sentimiento más hermoso que pudo sentir en toda su existencia.

Pero alguien dígale que se detenga antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores, alguien dígale que deje de acercarse y alguien por favor dígale que...

Lo estaba besando.

Tom Lucitor estaba besándolo como si este fuera el último momento que ambos pasarían juntos durante toda la eternidad, aunque para él se sentía como el principio de algo nuevo y fresco.

_A Suivre~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar kudos :3


	5. La Magia Negra se Encargará

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco recuerda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG ¿Cierto que Anto es la mejor? ejem, pero ahora estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo lleno de drama, intriga y, lean bien, un hechizo del capítulo de Eclipsa (Creado por su servidora, obviamente), así como la letra de una canción de la banda de Marco.  
>  __  
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>   
>  __  
> **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, son de Daron Nefcy. No gano con esta historia nada más que los kudos y comentarios que ustedes me den.**  
> 

# Rojo Fuego

## Capítulo 5: La Magia Negra se Encargará

Marco fue a la fiesta sólo por la promesa de alcohol, aunque Janna no parecía contenta con eso; no estaba muy contenta desde que había estado cortándose y lastimándose, así que había decidido mantenerlo vigilado. A Merco no le molestaba mucho, de hecho, era un poco reconfortante el saber que podía contar con Janna para que lo cuidase. 

Todo estaba bien en la fiesta, muchas sonrisas falsas, muchas copas de licor suave, buena música. Todo estaba bastante bien, e incluso Marco había empezado a dejarse llevar por la música, algo más relajado, hasta que.

Otra vez su alucinación; otra vez estaba Él ahí, sonriendo muy pagado de sí mismo. Marco frunció el entrecejo, pues no entendía bien porqué su alucinación tenía el cabello castaño con mechones rosados. Probablemente era para que encajara mejor en el lugar, pero…

Todo estaba muy extraño, su alucinación lo estaba sacando a bailar, y Marco no sabía porqué se dejaba llevar.

Las cosas lo confundían, pero nada como el beso… Ese beso lo dejó estupefacto y lo transportó a un recuerdo que habría deseado olvidar, un recuerdo que destrozaba su corazón y alimentaba su oscuridad:

Marco había fallado; no había sido capaz de proteger a Star, su princesa y amiga, ni a Tom, su amante secreto. Las hordas de enemigos se hallaban cada vez más cerca y tanto la rubia como el pelirosado se hallaban en el suelo, mal heridos. A través del campo de batalla pudo observar como Hekapoo y la Reina Moon seguían luchando, pero estaban demasiado lejos para ayudar. 

—Puedo ayudarte a derrotarlos si tomas la varita, Marco— La voz de Eclipsa resonó en su cabeza, pero era imposible. Ella estaba en su torre, prisionera, a menos que… El latino miró su mano derecha; las pequeñas marcas de magia negra producto del uso de algunos de los hechizos del “Capítulo Prohibido” brillaban. 

—No soy tan fuerte—Musitó Marco, abrumado por la cantidad de dolor que veía a su alrededor, abrumado por ser tan inútil en Mewni.

—Pero podrías serlo, si fueras Mí Escudero—Eclipsa hablaba suavemente, y alrededor de Marco el tiempo parecía detenerse.

—Soy el Escudero de Star—Marco no lo dijo convencido; la rubia lo lastimaba cada vez que se acercaba al de pelo rosado.

—¿Qué clase de escudero deja morir a su “caballero”?—Ya no sabía si era Eclipsa hablando o sus propias inseguridades y dudas:—¿Qué clase de amigo deja morir a sus amigos? ¿Qué clase de amante deja morir a su novio? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?—.

—Yo…—Marco avanzó hacia la varita de Star, ésta alzó levemente la cabeza, confundida y magullada. Tom entreabrió los ojos y tosió algo de sangre:— Yo quiero protegerlos—.

—Toma la varita y recita el hechizo, así podrás salvarlos—Marco estiró la mano hacia la varita, y Star abrió mucho los ojos al notar como la varita no sólo cambiaba, sino que brillaba de un ominoso tono morado.

—¡MARCO NO!—Star trató de alcanzarlo, pero Marco ya se había elevado a causa de la magia que canalizaba, las lunas en sus mejillas revelándose una vez más. Star, Tom, la Reina Moon y Hekapoo lo miraron sorprendidos. Marco lo había arruinado otra vez; se suponía que eso era un secreto. Pero no había tiempo para secretos, pues tenía que salvar a Mewni… No, tenía que salvar a sus amigos y a su amado.

— _I call upon the greatest Night, for its power to become mine._  
 _To devour the odds against me, and to favor my undaunted army._  
 _I pledge my heart to block the sun, and awoken the darkness’ count._  
 _I offer my soul and my life as the fee, so I could saw my allies’ victorious glee._

Lo último que vio Marco fue como el sol se volvía negro y la oscuridad se tragaba la tierra de Mewni. 

Cuando Marco despertó lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de Tom, quién dormitaba agitado en la silla al lado de su cama. Marco se irguió lentamente, su cuerpo entero dolía, pero sobre todo le ardían las mejillas y las manos. Miró la habitación, tratando de dilucidar dónde se hallaba, cuando sus ojos se toparon con Hekapoo, quién lo miraba desde el dintel de la puerta.

—Así que al fin despertaste—Hekapoo avanzó lentamente hacia él, casi como si temiera que la fuera a atacar.

—¿Dónde estoy, H-poo?—Marco se sorprendió por lo rasposa que sonaba su voz, pero supuso que al menos debían haber pasado unos cuantos días, pues las heridas de Tom parecían haberse curado.

—En el calabozo más cómodo que la Alta Comisión puede asignarte; la torre de Eclipsa—Hekapoo no parecía nada contenta con eso.

—¿Calabozo? ¿Hice algo malo?— Marco alzó la mano para tocarse la cabeza y vio con horror que la varita de Star, no… Su varita, parecía estar adherida por algún tipo de masa negra purpúrea:—¿¡Qué!?—.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—Hekapoo se relajó un poco, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Marco. Éste la miró confundida, por lo que ella explicó:— La batalla—.

—Recuerdo…—Musitó Marco:—Recuerdo que íbamos perdiendo, Star y Tom estaban lastimados…—.

—¿Qué más recuerdas?—Hekapoo tomó la mano libre del latino y la sostuvo entre las suyas, mientras Tom se removía lentamente.

—La voz de Eclipsa…

—¿Qué te decía?

—Decía que… Yo podía salvarlos… Si me volvía su escudero…

—¿Su escudero?

—Dijo que si usaba la varita y recitaba… podría salvarlos…—Marco se había vuelto pálido, su mirada fija en la varita pegada a su mano:—¿Qué fue lo que hice?—.

—Cubriste esta dimensión con la oscuridad más absoluta; sólo se podían ver tus emblemas—Explicó Hekapoo, señalando las mejillas de Marco:—Cuando finalmente se disipó todos nuestros enemigos habían desaparecido… ¡poof!—.

—Marco…—Tom había abierto los ojos, y parecía muy aliviado al ver al latino despierto:—Estás bien—No era un pregunte sino una afirmación dichosa, al tiempo que lo abrazaba:—Me tenías tan preocupado—.

—Tom…—Marco no quería que Tom lo abrazara, pues se sentía sucio e inadecuado; había matado a todos sus enemigos, no… peor, los había condenado al sufrimiento eterno por su deseo egoísta de ser el héroe. Tom lo soltó al notar que Marco no devolvía el abrazo.

—Oye… Mar-mar—Tom buscó la mirada de Marco, y cuando logró interceptarla le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa:— Gracias, por salvarnos—.

—Pude haberlos lastimado—Marco sabía que era cierto, sabía que, de haber tenido la oportunidad se habría deshecho de la rubia, sólo porque ella interfería entre Tom y él. La rubia… ¡Star!:—¿dónde está Star?—.

—Aquí estoy… Marco—Star entró por la puerta, su cabello estaba más corto de lo que él lo recordaba, y su expresión era de desilusión y dolor.

—¡Star! ¿Estás bien?—Marco se alegraba, pues no había lastimado a la rubia, o al menos así parecía.

—Marco…—Star no lo miraba, tampoco miraba a Tom, quién lo había soltado algo incómodo al verse descubierto. Miraba a Hekapoo, como pidiendo ayuda. Ella simplemente asintió, así que Star avanzó con paso decidido:—Entrégame la varita, Marco…—

—La varita—Marco miró la varita y sintió un pulso de poder provenir de ella, sabía que si la dejaba ir era probable que jamás volviera a sentirlo. Tal vez sería mejor así. Conforme pensaba eso la masa negra se replegó hacia su mano, liberando la varita. Marco se la ofreció a Star, sin titubear, ella cogió la varita y ésta volvió a su forma normal. Star frunció el entrecejo, dio media vuelta y se fue, deteniéndose un momento en la puerta.

—Tom… Ven—pidió la rubia, a lo que Tom se levantó y la siguió. La princesa de Mewni tomó la mano de su novio y miró fijamente a su ex-escudero:—Te veré en el juicio, Marco—.

Los días siguientes fueron un torbellino de juicios, acusaciones, miradas desconfiadas por parte de la rubia, miradas de ánimo por parte de la pelirroja, silencio absoluto por parte del de pelo rosado y largas tardes con Eclipsa acompañadas con té. Marco se iba hundiendo más y más en un abismo oscuro de decepción propia y auto condescendencia, sintiéndose cada vez más y más rechazado conforme pasaban los juicios y se probaba su inocencia, o más bien su “falta de maldad”. 

Era como si las únicas dos personas en todo Mewni que creyeran en su bondad fueran Hekapoo y Eclipsa, aunque ésta última no tenía voz o voto en aquel embrollo, ya que ella era quién le había dado el cruento hechizo para salvar el reino. Marco pasaba los días encerrado en la torre, viendo con desesperación como la oscuridad seguía avanzando por sus brazos, pero incapaz de preguntarle a la única persona que sabía qué hacer para detenerlo. Marco se decía antes de acostarse que tal vez al siguiente amanecer todo se arreglaría.

—Voy a casarme con Star—Fue aquella la primera y última frase que Tom le dijo desde que los juicios empezaron, y fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el joven decidiera subir a lo más alto de la torre y aventarse.

El recuerdo fue lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que no era una alucinación, él era real. Su cuerpo se movió instintivamente, y sus brazos lo empujaron lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa, lo señaló y, antes de poder decir algo, su corazón latió con fuerza.

Janna buscaba a Marco con desesperación, tenía que cuidarlo, tenía que protegerlo, tenía que alejarlo de Tom. El grito desgarrador de Marco no hizo más que alimentar su pánico; Janna se abrió paso entre la multitud a golpes, antes de ver a Marco en medio de un corro de curiosos. Marco estaba doblado por la mitad, hecho bolita en el piso y temblando; Se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

—¡Marco!—Chilló, corriendo a auxiliarlo. Marco alzó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos suplicantes. Janna alzó al joven y le acarició el cabello para calmarlo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Marco?—Uno de sus compañeros se acercó preocupado, Janna le sonrió tranquilizadora.

—No es muy bueno bebiendo— Mintió con astucia y soltura:— Seguro se mareó o se golpeó, lo llevaré a casa—.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—Janna negó y se llevó a Marco lo más lejos que pudo de Tom y de la fiesta. Necesitaba hablar con Eclipsa, lo más pronto posible.

. . .

—No te preocupes, Janna—Dijo la exreina de Mewni, poniéndole pañitos en la frente al latino:—Es parte del hechizo que te pidió usar en él—.

—¿Así que es mi culpa que la oscuridad lo consuma?—Janna miró al suelo, triste.

—Al contrario, querida—Eclipsa, repasó las líneas de oscuridad cercanas al corazón de Marco:—Es ese hechizo el que lo ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo—.

—Jann—La voz de Marco sonaba carrasposa y adolorida. Janna se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó la mano.

—¿Dime, Marco?—Janna le sonrió tranquilizadora.

—Vi a Tom, Jann…—Marco suspiró:—Es tan hermoso como siempre...—

—Le dije que no se acercara…

—Está bien, Jann… No es tu culpa, no hiciste nada malo…

—Debí esforzarme más…

—Jann… Está bien, en serio…

—Pero estas mal y herido…

Marco le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió levemente, en un intento de tranquilizarla:—¿Sabes que me haría sentir mucho mejor?—.

—¿Qué cosa?—Janna creía saber a dónde quería llegar el latino.

—Vamos al bar a tocar—Pidió haciendo ojos de cachorrito. Janna miró a Eclipsa en busca de consejo, y ésta asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—Tal vez algo de catarsis sea lo que le haga falta—comentó Eclipsa, cambiando el pañito de la frente del joven Díaz.

—Está bien, iremos en la noche a tocar— concedió Janna, a lo que Marco dio una exclamación de triunfo, Janna frunció el entrecejo:— Pero nada de beber hasta quedar en blanco, ni nada de sentirte culpable por buscar consuelo en alguien más—.

—Jann—Marco se quejó suavemente, y miró a Eclipsa pidiendo ayuda.

—Janna tiene razón, escudero mío—Respondió ella, ganándose un puchero por parte del latino, ella le acarició la mejilla, repasando las leves y casi invisibles marcas con forma de luna:—Necesito que estés fuerte, que venzas a la oscuridad—.

—Me temo que es algo más difícil de lo que parece, mi reina—respondió Marco, incorporándose un poco.

—Entonces no luches contra ella, acéptala.

. . .

— _Es tarde ya, tarde para soñar con un futuro juntos._ —Janna comenzó a cantar, siendo acompañada por la guitarra de Eclipsa:— _El pasado ya fue borrado de su existencia, la luna ya no nos acompaña_ —.

— _Mi corazón no puede ser curado, hasta las cenizas quemado_ —Marco y Deimos entraron, dándole un ritmo casi decadente a la canción:— _Ya no importan tus palabras, pues mi alma negra no las oye más_ —Janna seguía cantando suavemente, y captó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo; Tom acababa de entrar.

— _Lo nuestro simplemente ya no será, la magia negra se encargará_ —Phobos comenzó a corear a Janna, tanto con la guitarra como con la voz. Su voz grave hacia que la de Janna resaltara aún más:— _Y mi vida se agota día tras día, este veneno negro corroe mi ser_ — La voz de Deimos se sumó a su canto, dándole una cadencia ominosa, los tres alargaron la última silaba, hasta el máximo antes de detenerse por completo, voces e instrumentos.

— _Pero siempre será mejor la muerte_ —Comenzó Eclipsa, con voz clara y diáfana, acompañada únicamente por el bajo de Marco:— _que enfrentarme a lo que no podrá ser_ — Su voz era casi hipnótica, alargando las notas mientras Janna repetía la letra en contrapunto. Cuando ambas terminaron los otros retomaron el ritmo, Phobos haciendo un espectacular solo de guitarra.

— _No quiero verte con una estrella fugaz, no quiero saber que conmigo no estarás_ —Janna miró fijamente a Tom, provocándolo con la mirada y destilando odio a través de sus ojos:— _Lo nuestro simplemente ya no será, la magia negra se encargará_ —.

_A Suivre~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Muchísimas gracias por leer~_
> 
> _From Saint Olga's,_  
>  __  
> **Mirai**  
> 


End file.
